People are becoming more and more health conscious and thus paying closer attention to the amount of fat in the food they consume. Life for many people is still very fast-paced and thus people continue to purchase ready-to-eat snacks even though those traditionally containing more fat. Manufacturers of snack foods have developed various low-fat snacks but for snack foods to which seasonings and flavorings are adhered to the surface, such as chips, pretzels, and the like, there is a problem of the seasonings and flavorings not adhering as the amount of fat is reduced in the underlying food. In full fat varieties there is sufficient oil on the outside of the item to which the seasonings and flavorings adhere.
Thus there is a continuing need to develop processes for manufacture of low-fat snack foods that have sufficient flavor.